Ancient Evil (Percy Jackson X Kane Chronicles Crossover)
by Walter Lee
Summary: So HOO is now complete and i had this crazy idea of doing my own Crossover. After Gaia is gone and 10 months had pass, everyone is reunited at Camp half blood. Romans and Greek had a exchange program. Everything was fine until dinner where the camp got attack and Nico was captured by an enemy that isn't greek or roman. Now the gang will have to work with the Kanes to save the world
1. Captured

It has been 10 months since the defeat of Gaia, since the Romans and Greeks had became one huge family. Frank , Hazel and Reyna had chose to do an exchange programme with Camp Half Blood which got most of the Roman demi gods excited. Well if you count Children of Mars and Ares about to have another hell of an argument then yea that is exciting enough. Also it was first week of summer so the Greek demigods are coming back for the camp.

Three days since summer had started and most of the demigods had arrive. When it was close to noon Black SUVs begun to pull up at the camp. Roman Demigods begun to fill out of the SUVs while the Greeks welcome them and helped with their bags.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper went ahead to greet Frank , Hazel and Reyna. Typical friendship.

'It's so good to see you again!' Piper said as she gave Hazel a big hug.

'I know! I miss you too!' Hazel replied as she squeeze piper slightly harder. Jason went up and greeted the Praetors.

'How was the trip?' Jason asked. He had kept his promise in helping the gods being known. With Percy helping things were pretty much proceeding quickly. The Athena cabin had did their research for all sorts of gods there is to exist.

'It was long but exciting' Frank said scratching the back of his head. ' Oh and we kinda Jam a Burger King drive through'

'It was fun while it lasted' Reyna added looking around the camp. Will camp up with his bow and usual smile as he greeted the Praetors.

'Hey has anyone seen Nico?' Hazel asked scanning the camp, hoping to see her brother. Reyna seem to notice as well as she scan the group for the son of hades.

'Oh Nico' Will interjected ' he would be arriving later, some underworldy stuff he had to take care of for his dad'

'Dad? What does he need Nico to do?' Hazel questioned Will. Will simply shrugged. ' I wonder how has he been doing..' Hazel said rubbing her arms.

'He will be fine' Frank said as he tried to comfort his girlfriend. 'This isn't the first time Nico had to something for Hades right?'

'You're right' Hazel agreed and the group proceed to settle the baggages before they start the activities. Cabin Inspection, a game of capture the flag and party. The schedule for the day. Simple, Fun , exciting and forward looking.

Inspection was conducted quickly with everyone doing their part, just in time for lunch to begin without delay. Since capture the flag will happen 45 minutes after lunch, enough time for the food to be digested and enough time for the campers to get ready.

'So Jason.. how has the gods been?' Reyna asked. Jason shared a look with Percy as he adjust his spectacles.

'It's going great! Most of the minor gods are getting recognize. Shrines has been built for them here around camp half blood, but there isn't much of any space so I hope you have taken my proposal into consideration' Jason replied. Reyna simple laughed.

'There is no need to take your proposal into consideration! It's already in progress' Reyna said as she chow down on a steak. Smiling.

As Will took a bite out of his salad the family sound of something unwrapping in the air ring in his ears. He turn to see Nico walking into the dinning pavilion with his sword tucked in his belt and a new aviator jacket that Hades had left for him in replacement for the old one.

Nico looked pretty much the same. He walked in with Rachel who must have happen to meet him on the way to the dinning pavilion. Rachel and Nico walked right up to Will.

'Hey' Will smirked as he rose up to his feet to stand in front of his boyfriend. They had been going at it for a few months now, and it was Will who asked Nico. You should have been there, the last day of summer last year. Will sucked up his gut and asked the son of hades out. Over the year Nico had been visiting from camp half blood even though Hades had made arrangement for Nico to stay in the underworld. Oh and Nico was being homschooled by Mrs Dots. They had a few movie dates and all. Surprisingly Will's mum is really supportive of their relationship.

'Took you forever to get here' Will said as he held the Son of hades hands. Which Nico didn't pull away or anything but he wanted to hide himself pretty badly. He didn't like the other campers to watch them. Seeing how they were the only gay couple on camp half blood.

'Told you I was doing some work for my dad' Nico said. Will smile smirk and lean down giving Nico a peck on the cheek as he walked both Nico and Rachel over to the table where the gang is seated. Hazel was fanning herself really hard with her hand while Piper tackle Nico into hug.

'It's been a while Nico' Piper smiled, but Nico simply tried to push himself away prying Piper's arms open. Even though he is glad to see them he is still getting use to being touch by other people.

'Yea.. it's great to see you guys too' Nico replied awkwardly as he tries really hard to pull away from Piper. Jason simply laugh as he walked over, clumsily tripping over the bench in the process. Which got Piper's attention as she rushed over and pull her now slightly clumsy boyfriend up to his feet. She laugh a little as she adjust Jason's spectacles the he received during their doctor appointment with Asclepius. A pain ached in her heart as she remember the only person who didn't survive through the quest. Leo.

Reyna walked over to Nico as she rest a hand on his head. Gently ruffling his hair.

'You've grown' Reyna smiled as she plant her fist on her hips looking for anymore sign of changes from when she last saw the Son of Hades. Nico simply smiled and gave a soft laugh as he readjust his hair. Peeling off his aviator jacket revealing a short black sleeve shirt. The small scar on his biceps can be seen when he was fighting against the werewolves while transporting the Athena Parthenon.

'Yea I did' Nico replied as he gestured to the empty seats on the bench. Reyna smiled and took her seat with the rest. Will left for his table after Nico had sat down.

'What did dad ask you to do?' Hazel asked across the table. Nico took a bite out of his sandwich and said. ' Just some spirits who were left uncaught'

'I see...' Hazel nodded and quickly finish off her meal. Everyone was pretty stun by one thing. Nico had started to eat a lot, like tons. From a normal egg and cheese sandwich to a plate of Lasagne and a plate of fish and chips.

'What? I just shadow travelled.. i'm hungry' Nico pouted as he clean his mouth and down his glass of root beer. Jason and Percy shared a look. Since when did their little cousin started to have such an appetite? Reyna simply laugh while Hazel smiled at Nico. Piper and Annabeth just shrugged and quickly continue with their lunch.

Mr D stood up and announced about the Capture Flag game. After the teams had been announced by the praetors and counsellors. Everyone pretty much quickly ate their share of food and hurried off to prepare for the game.

It was basically Romans versus the Greeks. Just for fun and all, even though the campers just groan. Some of them really wanted to collaborate with their half blood from the other camps, but they were promised that another capture the flag will be organize.

And so the games begin with Chiron being the usual host. He blow the horn and stomp his horse legs against the round signalling the start of the captor the flag. Oh and just so you know they did some modifications to the arena. Watch Towers were set up with high pressure water cannon. Just like those from the camp Jupiter. Which naturally would give Percy the biggest advantage. Well of course, everyone Is using blunt weapons that hurts like hell even though it doesn't cut. Not to mention the Roman have horses on their side. Arion magically came out from no where and Reyna had Guido flying around in the sky. Jason had chose to be with the Greeks he rose to the sky on his storm spirit and chose to battle with Reyna. Not giving her the advantage of the air.

Frank had morph into a bull and begun to charge straight into the Greek's breaking their formation while Hazel rode on Arion trying to run past all the Greeks and head straight for the Flag. Only to be intercepted by a huge blast of water which knocked her off Arion's back. As she looked up she saw two figure Standing by the flag, Percy and Nico had been appointed to defend the flag.

'Annabeth is just too smart' Hazel curse under her breath and rose up. Arion was no where to be seen, he must have run off to dry himself. Frank join Hazel in the form of a Gorilla.

'Wow Frank... you just have to pick a monkey' Percy joked ' but I must say, kinda describe you right now'

Frank simply roar and pounded his chest like most Gorillas would. Then he charged at Percy. Percy simply raised his hands and the Water cannons targeted at Frank and blast him flat into the ground. Hopefully it washes off the flees, Frank did complain about the skin irritation and flees whenever he go for something big and hairy.

Hazel charged at Percy distracting him for a moment, which gave Frank enough time to get on his feet and quickly morph into a Rhino. Charging at Percy. Hazel ducked out of the way just in time for Frank to ram his horn against Riptide. Naturally that left the two child of the god of the dead to face each other.

'I hope you're ready lil sis' Nico said as he readied himself, Hazel simply smile as she charge forward. Blade clash against each other. Some where on the other side of the battle field, Piper and Annabeth headed straight for the flag. Arrows with a boxing glove as the tip rain upon everywhere on the field. Will Solace and the other children of Apollo intercepted the arrows and return fire. Basically the whole filed was chaos.

In the end with much perseverance the Romans won the match with Frank knocking Percy out as he grabbed the Flag and flew straight back to his camp site as a Chinese dragon. Knocking Jason off his storm spirit along the way. Even the the children of Nike were pretty upset with the lost but they tried to suck it up.

The whole camp celebrated together. The Greeks were really happy for the Romans as it was their first game and they won. Dinner was party as usual. Children of Bacchus and Dionysus really wild the whole party up while Mr D sat at the main table with Chiron. Chiron himself was enjoying a few toast with the God himself.

Percy stood on the Poseidon table with Jason as they pulled Frank and Reyna along.

'TO THE GODS!' Percy and Jason yell as they raise their Goblet up. The whole camp followed along. Even Mr D did so with his can of diet coke.

'TO AWESOME FAMILY BONDS!' Percy, Jason, Reyna and Frank yelled. The whole camp yell even louder as they party really hard.

Will was with Nico and the gang when suddenly his head started to hurt. His heartbeat started to pump faster. Nico squat down as he covered both ears and yell in pain.

'Nico! What's wrong?!' Will asked immediately crouching down to his boyfriend. Hazel began to feel week as she stumbled forward into Frank for support. She wasn't experiencing any pain compared to Nico. Reyna, Percy and Jason immediately ran to Nico.

'What's wrong?!' Reyna asked as she squat next to Nico. Will shurgged as he really have no idea how to help Nico. Chiron came forward immediately, Mr D sat at his seat watching. He seems to be really focus on something. Everyone stopped partying and watched the comotion.

'Something is happening in the Underworld' Nico croaked, the pain subsiding. An Aphrodite girl came in screaming. Piper quickly ran forward to her.

'What's wrong?!' Piper asked as she looked at the poor girl. She was a new camper who had been claimed by Aphrodite yesterday.

'THE CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK! MONSTERS!' She yell. Sure enough a Harpy came screeching, vines shot out from the ground and pulled the monster against the floor.

'CAMPERS! Battle Station!' Mr D announced immediately as he rose from his seat. All the campers immediately stopped and ran for their cabin grabbing their equipment. Hordes of Harpies swoop down screeching, Stymphalian birds swooped down grabbing campers. Luck for the the Campers, Mr D was on high alert as vines shot from the ground and tied the birds. Apollo's children were already shooting the flying creatures down.

'How are they getting through the barriers!?' Reyna yell at Percy while they fend off wolves.

'No idea!' Percy yell in reply as he slash the wolves. With no effect from Riptide the wolf leap against Percy. Only to be intercepted by Reyna's Silver dagger.

'Only Silver can hurt them' Reyna explained. Holding out a spare pocket knife for Percy.

'Romans! Kill the Wolves with your Silver!' Reyna yelled, immediately the Romans targeted at the hordes of wolves while the Greeks took care of the rest. Chiron was on the hill shooting down flying creatures.

'Where are the Huntress when you really need them?!' Jason questioned as he took down a storm spirit.

'No idea!' Piper replied as she slash with her sword into a corn spirit which exploded butter popcorn. Which some got caught in her hair. But she didn't care. Jason made a mental note to tell her about that later.

'Nico you should stay here' Hazel told Nico, pushing the son of hades down.

'No.. I'm fine' Nico argued as he stood up again, not wasting a second he rushed out of the Dinning Pavilion to join the fray. Hacking and slashing anything that comes his way. As Nico looked towards the sea and he saw two giant silhouette standing just outside the barrier.

Nico looked towards the hill as he saw another two giant silhouette outside the barrier. The place had become foggy and smoky. All black and similar.

'Clytius.. but how' Nico thought to himself. The next thing that shocked him was zombies walking through the barrier. He realize the giants were making an opening on the barrier with their hands as the zombies walked through. As they got closer Nico realize they weren't zombies. They were Mummies.

Unlike the normal Greek creatures they fought, the Mummies dissolves into smoke and dust leaving nothing behind. Nico summoned skeleton warriors to help him battle the mummies.

Piper was busy hacking and slashing against more spirits until one of the mummies grabbed her by her shoulder. Jason was no where near as he took off to the sky blasting hordes of mummies with lightening. He took notice of the giant silhouette outside the borders of the Camp Half Blood. He was too busy with cutting down angry Ventis that he didn't notice his girlfriend was being surrounded. Well the enemies were overwhelming. Like really. Scorpions started to crawl in a huge group. Like HUGE let see if you do your calculation right..

'Hello?!' Piper yell

Right no time for that. Besides Jason can't really see things right now since he has been short sighted.

Percy took care of the creatures coming by sea. Dog headed men came crawling out of the sea, Cyclops as well. The monster just kept coming and coming. But another thing that was unusual was Giant sea serpents and oversize crocodiles.

'Annabeth?! These aren't Greek creatures?!' Percy yelled slashing the head of a Sea Serpent.

'No! They are not but they are very VERY FAMILIAR!' Annabeth yell as she spotted a two headed lion charged at them. Only to be taken down by Reyna. Admits the battle Reyna had use her ability, sharing her strength with the entire camp.

'You know! Scorpions aren't as bad as SPIDERS!' Annabeth yell again as Scorpions had started to crawl up her legs. She swept them off with her hands as she continue to stab them with her ivory sword. Hazel appear on Arion's back pulling Annabeth on as they rode off at high speed hacking and slashing mummies.

The campers knew they were not going to last the whole night at this rate. So far no one was killed only seriously injured. Not enough to be fatal. The sky began to darken as thunder clouds rose over the camp. A pair of Amber eyes can be seen as a super sonic Hissing sound pierce the air. Immediately, the mummies started to surround Piper.

Nico was nearby when he saw Piper getting surrounded. He was already panting hard with the constant summoning of skeleton warriors to fight. Will caught sight of a tired Nico as he race towards his direction.

Nico sent the Skeleton warrior forward towards the mummies as they lessen the horde. Nico ran in and stick his sword against the mummies who held onto Piper's leg, pulling her away from the horde. Will was giving them back up by firing arrows straight into the empty eye sockets of the mummies. But soon enough he ran out of arrow. As Piper and Nico ran, a red glowing mark appeared below the both of them, it was large and Nico knew he wouldn't be able to get out. So he pushed Piper out of the affected area.

As the red glow became brighter Nico couldn't move his legs. They were immobilize as if they had become stuck to the ground. Snakes started to appear from the ground as they launch themselves onto Nico. Piper turned around immediately and saw Nico being covered by snakes. She tried to rush back in but the Mummies had formed a barrier around the red glow. Not allowing anyone to interfere, Will started to panic as millions of thoughts race through his head. He acted on instinct and ran towards the the Mummies barrier. As he got closer another set of glowing red marks appeared on the ground. More hordes of mummies grew from the ground as they thicken the barrier. Nico struggled hard as he cut the snakes but more of them came sprawling out of the glowing red mark.

'NICO!' Will yelled so loud it manage to catch the attention of the others. Jason immediately struck a bolt right into the Mummies. Percy and Reyna rode on the waves and washed aside one side of the mummies barrier. As they got closer, a smoky figure appeared in front of Nico who is now being coiled around by a giant snake. Red runes appeared around them creating another barrier. But this barrier was more indestructible, no matter the pounding and lighting bolts the thing won't make a dent. The snake begun to coil around Nico tightly covering his lower chin and forcing Nico to drop his Black Stygian Iron sword.

The smoky figure open it's mouth and the sound of a evil laughter echoed through the camp. Immediately all monsters stopped their advance and quickly retreated. One of the dog headed man said 'Come on.. the boss has got what he wants.. lets go'

A golden sarcophagus rose from the ground and encased itself around Nico. Will was pounding really hard against the invisible wall between him and Nico. Their eyes met for one more time before the lid covered sealed the box. Just like the way it came, the box tilt itself into a horizontal position and sink into the ground. Will was pounding even harder not caring if his knuckles are going to break.

As the sarcophagus sank completely into the ground the soil covered the hole living behind a symbol of a snake. By then the the invisible red wall had disappeared and Will ran straight to where the snake symbol is.

'Come on! We gotta dig!' Will said as he started to dig his fingers into the ground. He didn't care if his fingers were going to bleed or if it hurts.

'Will Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself' Jason instructed. Will didn't listen, Jason had to tackle Will to the ground to stop him from hurting himself. Will tried to push Jason off to dig for Nico. He continue to struggle despite Jason telling him to stop.

'Will Stop!' Piper had to use her charm speak to calm the head counsellor of Apollo cabin which worked. Hazel immediately came rushing and she quickly leap off Arion. She gasp and covered her mouth when she saw Nico's sword laying on the ground. Hazel fight hard trying not to cry but she couldn't hold back her tears. Hazel kneel down and held Nico's sword close to her chest. Frank kneel down next to her as he pulled her into a hug. Trying to comfort her the best that he could.

Chiron came up immediately. 'We're going to have an emergency head counsel meeting, Apollo cabin get to work on the injured' The Apollo campers immediately scamper off, most of the other campers follow suite helping to move the injured. Mr D came to the group immediately.

Just then Rachel was being carried down by Tyson who was assign to guard Rachel during the attack. Ella flew after them. Green mist circled around the oracle, slowly Rachel was floating from Tyson's hand and infront of the gang. Reyna, Frank, Percy, Hazel, Jason,Piper, Annabeth , Will , Chiron and Mr D.

'Green lady calling for Brother' Tyson said as he took a step back. Ella perched herself on Tyson's shoulder and they took a step back.

'The Oracle of Delphi..' Annabeth muttered to herself.

_Remains of the Seven _

_Searching in an ancient land_

_Reunited with the lost_

_Strengthen and Forge bonds_

_Soul of angel to Retrieve_

_Son of Hades Rage Unleash_

With that Rachel returned to normal just in time Chiron race forward and collect her in his arms before her head touched the ground.

'Please don't tell me it's another great prophecy' Percy complaint rubbing his temples.

'we will continue this conversation at the big house right now help the injured.' Chiron instructed as he carry Rachel into the big house. Mr D stared at the snake symbol on the ground that has been sort of ruin by Will's attempt to dig for his boy friend.

Within an hour, the counsel meeting had started. Most of the campers are helping in the infirmary, which gave Chiron the time they need to conduct the emergency meeting.

Before Chiron could said anything, Mr D spoke.

'As much as I don't really care about what just happen but this is really important.' Mr D said as he looked around the table. Everyone was on alert.

'We might not be dealing with enemies of our own territory' Mr D stated sternly. ' The other gods had mention such issue is happening around the world as of now, i'm sure most of you sense the presence of the giants'

Everyone exchange looks. Nobody dare to speak until Annabeth did.

'Mr D... that picture of the snake.. it's not just a picture is it?' Annabeth spoke as she took out her note book and drew the exact same snake picture. Mr D didn't say anything but he shook his head.

'it's a Hieroglyphic isn't it?' Annabeth spoke raising the picture for everyone to see. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. Annabeth and Percy exchange a look as they know where this is going to go. They explained about their adventure with the Kanes.

'So what you're trying to say is that we're dealing with the Egyptians now?' Piper questioned. But instead of looking at Annabeth and Percy everyone looked at Mr D.

'I'm afraid so... and we don't have a good history' Mr D stated grimly. ' But I suggest you 6 to get some rest, you'll need to be off by tomorrow morning. The Red Solice is in 8 days time, that is when all gods are at their most powerful. Especially those with affiliation to the sun.'

'You mean the Egyptians? Both the good and bad ones?' Frank stated but Mr D simply looked at him with purple fire in his eyes. For a Praetor, Frank can admit he was afraid.

'It's because their king of Gods is called Ra... Egyptian god of the sun' Piper stated.

'That is correct' Chiron replied. 

'So what does that have to do with us?!' Clarisse demanded.

'And why would they kidnap Nico?' Hazel added.

'We don't know..' Percy stated.

'But we know some people who might help' Annabeth added.

'Then let me go with you.. Nico is in trouble and we gotta help him' Will interjected. He slam his bandaged hands against the ping pong table.

'I understand your concerns Will.. but we got a Prophecy to follow' Chiron stated, with his arms cross. Will wanted to retort so badly but Reyna stopped him.

'There is a reason why the Prophecy states that they should go' Reyna stated. ' I understand you want to help Nico and so do I'

Will looked up to meet the Praetor's eyes. Her facial expression was stern and firm, but her eyes says something else. Mr D simply snort at that and excused himself back. Chiron had called the meeting close and most of them left the big house, leaving only the six. Reyna had to drag Will out of the house. Percy looked around the table it is just the six of them and Chiron.

'So .. how are we going to go get to New York?'


	2. Discovery

Million of thoughts ramp around in Will's head as he toss and turn in his bed. After what had happen earlier that evening and constantly attending to the campers in the infirmary, Will could really use some sleep. If it wasn't for the Satrys and the Roman Apollo campers, he would still be stuck in the infirmary where he can hardly concentrate. He was just allowing his medical instinct taking over as he deal with one patient to another. After working for about 8 patients straight the other campers came and took over allowing Will to get the sleep he need.

Even though he was in bed, he had force his thoughts aside and try to sleep. He really tried. After much tossing and turning, Will finally loses himself into La la land. Unfortunately it isn't la la enough.

Within the dream he was floating above lots of sand. He knew it wasn't a beach since there isn't any smell of Percy. What? Will does a lot of surfing and he know that Percy smells like the sea. Not sure if it's a shampoo thing or a son of Poseidon thing.

He looked up at the sky and took notice that the sun is blazing. Instantly he knew he was at a desert. But which dessert? He took notice of the sky as clouds began to gather around the sun. Normally in the desert there isn't much of any clouds, oddly the sky was filled with strange dark substance that doesn't pass as clouds. Definitely not a thunder cloud as there isn't any lighting coming from it.

The sound of people screaming ring in Will's ear. He looked down immediately and notice there were people running away from an empire. He didn't notice about that there was an empire below. An Egyptian empire, at the very centre a pyramid was emerging from the sand. Destroying anything on it.

Will's dream zoomed him onto the ground straight away where people were fleeing from pyramid. He took notice of how high the pyramid is, people were running around him they split way like the river Nile had once done so to save the slave. He took notice of all the people, the men were bald and they wore a white cloth over their waist and amulets around their neck. Some had their head wrapped in a white cloth.

'Terrifying isn't it?' came a voice. Will turned around to face a tall man with brown skin. He had a pair of golden eyes like that of the clouds he saw at the battle. He was tall and buff and bald. Although he wore eye liner which is strangely odd for a male.

'What is this? What's going on?' Will asked.'And who are you?'

'I am the king of this people. This is went time is one of the most Chaotic among my people' The tall man said. He pointed towards the pyramid where serpents started to emerge from the darkest shadow of the Pyramid.

Will caught sight of a family. A mother and two children, all wrapped in white cloth. They were fleeing from the snakes that were emerging continuously. Men with curved swords and spears rushed forward to contain the snake, people in black robes stood behind with staff and wands. Shooting all sorts of elemental magic against the snakes. Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Wind and Cheese?

'That is cheese alright.. one of 5 elements of the Egyptians' The tall man said as if he can read Will's mind. The tall man pointed towards the family of three who were now surrounded by the snakes. The soldiers came forward and stab them, but as soon as the snake bit them the body of the man dissolve into black sands. Magicians manage to clear a path for them to escape, then out came a snake bigger and Scarlet in colour. It's amber eyes glowed with golden fire as it eyed the family of three. The woman held her children close as they ran, but the snake attacked a magician as he misfire one of his spell which hit the pyramid. A debris fell in front of them. With quick timing, the Mother pushes the elder child forward as the giant debris seperated them. The mother held onto the younger child as close as she can to protect her children from the snake.

'Mother! Mother!' The Elder child yelled as she pounded against the big debris.

'They are speaking in Egyptian tongue.. why can I understand them?' Will asked the tall man.

'Child of the sun, your father and I had a history back then' The man smiled as he gestured to the family again.

Soldiers quickly rushed forward and carried the girl away to safety as she constantly call out to her mother. The cloth covering her face fell off revealing long black hair and olive brown skin.

'Wait isn't that-' Will turned to asked but the man had vanish.

'We will meet again when the moon rises' the man's voice echoed. Will was nudge awake by Reyna who was all geared and ready to go.

'Wake up' Reyna instructed as Will sat up into a sitting position. Rubbing his eyes as he yawn. The sky was still slightly dark, the sun had yet to rose.

'What time is it?' Will asked.

'5.30 now get ready, we're going' Reyna said as she walked out.

'Where?' Will asked. Reyna simply shot him a look that says "Five minutes"

Will simply nodded and did a quick wash up. As he got out of the toilet Nyssa stood by the toilet entrance holding his bow, quiver of arrows and a travel bag.

'I know you want to save you boyfriend' Nyssa said before Will could say anything. 'The others have left 30 minutes ago in a black SUV'

Will wanted to say something but Nyssa shushed him with her finger.

'Inside the bag I place some of Leo's invention that can be helpful in battle.. don't waste it now hurry, you can still catch up and no Goodbyes. I want to see you back here alive with your boyfriend' Nyssa said and pushed Will off.

'But-' Will stammered.

'Relax! I got this! The kids from Aphrodite and your cabin had agreed that you should go, things will be fine' Nyssa said. Will was pushed to where the camp fire is, Reyna stood waiting with Guido. Nyssa gave a wink and quickly ran off back to her cabin.

'About time' Reyna said and she rolled out the magic tent that she receive during her quest last year when she had to deliver the Athena Partheon. The tent fixed itself up and she instructed Will to place his things inside everything other then his bow and arrows. Just as they got ready to go.

'Well.. i'm very sure I seen this before' came Mr D who walked out of the shadow. Arms cross as he walked forward in his purple button up shirt with golden vines matching with his khakis Bermuda.

'Crap..' Will muttered but Reyna walked up to Mr D and bowed formally. Mr D simply raised his hand signalling it is okay to be informal with him.

'Last time someone did this I caught that Praddy Jayson on top of a tower with his own flying horse' Mr D stated studying the two of them.

'It's Percy Jackson Mr D' Will corrected but Mr D shrugged it off. Looking at him with a purple fire in his eye. Seriously what is with gods and fire in their eyes?

'Sir Bacchus I mean Mr D I can explain all this' Reyna said but Mr D simply laugh.

'There is no need for any explanation young praetor, I am here to not stop you but to see you off. For the both of you have an important part in this quest' Mr D said as he eyed the both of them. 'For a long time the Egyptians didn't have a great relationship with us gods of Greek and Roman. And yet again we must leave it in the hands of the demigods to fix our mistake'

Will and Reyna shared a look.

'If you should fail, this world as doom. Remember the three fates, there are three path's in ways that this quest would end, even we gods do not know other then the fates themselves, now be off the both of you. Head to New York city there you will find your first clue. You must not be seen by them for your quest leads in a different path.'

'But when do we meet them?' Will asked.

'When the time is right' Mr D said and he retreated back to the Big house. Reyna and Will quickly got on Guido and took off into the sky. During their flight to New York Will told Reyna about his dream and his conversation with the mysterious man.

'It's 7 days till the Red Sun solace, We don't have much time to figure out what we are suppose to do and the meaning behind those visions. Hopefully we find someone who could help in New York' Reyna stated as they continue to fly across the land. Guido going at the fastest that he can to catch up with the Black SUV van.

Will sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun is in the midst of raising as it coloured the dark sky orange again. It's like the sun is scaring away the darkest creatures, like how Will always felt whenever he had a nightmare when he was kid.

'Say.. why do you want to help Nico?' Will asked Reyna out of curiosity. Reyna focus ahead but she spoke.

'Nico had been through a lot over the past few years of his life.. I sensed that during our quest last year when we were transporting the Athena Partheon...' Reyna said and Will stayed quiet. Listening.

'I couldn't just stand aside to see Nico going through another painful memory can I? Not after I see how the two of you are' Reyna smirked.

'Well thanks.. let's not screw this up then' Will stated as they race through the sky. Sure enough they spotted the familiar Black SUV driving along the road. It's a good thing Argus has agreed to drive them through traffic.

'Beat them to New York' Reyna told Guido and he neh in response and went full speed ahead into the clouds. Within an hour they arrive at New York City. The streets were already buzzing with cars and adults going to work. They decided to land somewhere near the East River. On top of some building near a park.

'So now that we're here lets hope that we can find some place that can help us' Will stated. Although both of them had absolutely no clue on what is going on. Until the sound of an explosion reached their ears. Reyna and Will raced over to see a man battling against smoke figures of some human lion thingys. Will and Reyna shared a look and they quickly got on Guido. They swoop down immediately to assist the man as he threw magic against them. Will let loose an arrow immediately when they are within 10 meter of the range. The arrow immediately pierce two of the smoky figure and they evaporated. As soon as Guido touched ground Reyna and Will leap off and battle.

The man spent one second scanning them before he remembered the tons of trouble he is in. He turned around and conjured a wind by muttering some foreign language which caused some weird looking symbols to glow blue in the air and explode against the smoky lion figures.

Within minutes they mange to clear the monsters.

'Thank you for your help.. but how are you able to see what I was doing?' the strange man said as he adjust his attire, picking up his hat and putting it over his shaggy black hair.

'We heard the explosion and we saw you alone battling this creatures. So we came to help' Reyna said. Will joined her after retrieving all his arrow.

'Well.. I must be in some kind of luck to have you around.. you guys aren't here by chance are you?' The man said.

Reyna and Will shared a look before looking at the strange man.

'Right.. My name is Amos Kane, chief lector of the House of Life Egypt' The man introduced himself as he sticked a hand out. Reyna took it and shook his hand.

'Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Bellona Roman Goddess of War. Reyna Avlia' Reyna introduced herself. The man nodded as he released Reyna's hand and turn to Will.

'Son of Apollo Greek God of the Sun, Will Solace' Will introduced himself as he took hold of Amos hand and shook it.

'A greek and a roman?' Amos paused not knowing how to address these youngsters.

'Demigods. Half god half Mortal' Reyna stated.

'Very well Demigods then. What brings you here' Amos asked as he looked around then notice Guido between Reyna and Will staring at him.

'Is there some place where we can talk?' Will asked looking at the surrounding. 'Privately?'

'Very well.. follow me' Amos said as he walked off casually towards the East River. Reyna and Will followed him without question. They arrived along side the river where the 21st house of life is located. Amos welcomed them into the house with proper invitations.

The house was a mansion and it is empty, well if you don't count the crocodile in the pool. Then yea it is pretty much empty. Oh and Guido was allowed into the mansion. What a nice man.

'Now what questions do you have that I can help with?'Amos asked.

Reyna quickly explained their situation and why they are here.

'The camp was attacked and one of our campers was captured into a Golden Box and brought into the ground. After that the ground left behind a Hieroglyph of a snake.' Reyna explained.

' So you came here because your friends said that there is someone they can ask help for relating to this incident which relates to our Egyptian gods. While one of your friend was captured by a smoke man and a picture of the snake was left behind' Amos paused for a second.

Both Reyna and Will expected Amos to laugh at their story but instead he stood up and begin to pace around the room.

'This is not good.. hold on let me get something that will help you two' Amos said as he walked into the library of his house which has been heavily lock down by tons of padlocks. He appeared moments later with a scroll In his hands. He rolled out the piece of paper which has 4 languages written on it.

'This is called the Scroll of Prophecies' Amos stated. Reyna and Will walked over to the table. On the scroll wrote English, Ancient Greek, Latin and Hieroglyphs. They are merge all over the place.

Then Will pointed at one paragraph which he recognize almost immediately.' Hey isn't this the great prophecy from last year?'

'You know about it?' Amos asked looking up.

'Yea.. we fought a war with the Earth Goddess and we lost a heavy casualty but it brought our camps together if it wasn't for the camper who has been captured by the enemy' Reyna explained.

'May I asked why is this camper much of importance?' Amos asked. Will nearly exploded at Amos for asking how important is his boyfriend to him.

'His name is Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. Greek god of the underworld' Reyna stated.

Amos eyes widen as he heard the word Underworld.

'It make sense now..' Amos muttered as he press the scroll flat against the table and pointed to a paragraph of Hieroglyph.

_Child of undead will raise the longing king_

_Amulet of the sun and soul of the lost kin_

_Sun child rise in the Darkest Day_

_Ancient Evil will be kept at the bay_

_Daughter of foreign war _

_Unify under the wings of Glory _

_Moon and Sun aline, _

_Power will be decline_

Amos looked up at both Will and Reyna who were slightly stunned.

'Some kind of a prophecy that is.. It doesn't rhythm as much as ours though' Will stated, trying hard not to laugh. After all he is also the son of the god of poetry. Reyna smacked him at the back of the head. Well at least Will's anger have subside.

'Focus Will. Don't you want to save Nico.. and you sound like you have a part in this' Reyna stated she turn to see Amos giggling to himself.

'But it's not even an actual prophecy!' Will said as he pointed at the scroll.

'Kid got a point. Egyptian prophecies never have the rhythm. So it always sounds weird but they are pretty accurate so that is where you are wrong kid. But right.. matters at hand. It seems that someone is using your friends body to do some big time evil. But just so you know, Egyptian never reveal the true meaning' Amos said as he lean over the table.

'Where do you think the phrase a Magician never reveal his Secrets come from huh?' Amos smiled.

'The Magicians from Egypt' Will blurt out.

'Correct' Amos stated as he place his hands over the paragraph of Hieroglyph. He swipe over them and the runes turn blue, floating into the air forming another paragraph. ' Now unlike the your Prophecies, Egyptian Prophecies can be change. But that rarely happens. Lets see..' Amos said as he studied the words.

'You will have to find the lost soul of the kin.. something about the past of our culture. Probably in some book, you will need the Amulet of Ra. You will have to ask that from the god himself, you can find him in the Temple of Ra located in Heliopolis. Egypt Cairo, just above the first nome' Amos explained.

'Nome?' Will asked.

'Ah.. I wish I can go into details now but there isn't your time is very limited. You two are going to unify our people together and you will need the amulet of Ra to do so... summoning Ra is a very difficult get now.. after we defeated Apophis Ra retreated into the heavens again.. and I doubt anyone has the power to call out to Ra other than Zia... a magician in the first nome'

Reyna and Will wanted to asked many more questions but they really have to get going. After the time they spent here, Percy and the rest could be reaching.

'So where can we find this lost soul?' Reyna asked. Amos looked up at the statue of thoth.

'Head to Arizona, there you find Thoth. He is our god of Knowledge, he can help you from there. But be careful he doesn't have a good relationship with your gods, explain to him the reason you're here. Then convince him to help you' Amos stated. With a snap of his fingers a small clay figurine walked up to him with a rolled up scroll in his hand.

'It's a spare copy of the Scroll, you will need it' Amos said as he handed the scroll to Reyna.

'How do we find him?' Will asked.

'Look for baboons. Thoth protects baboons, it shouldn't be hard to miss a house of monkeys' Amos stated. Suddenly the Statue of the penguin head looked pretty terrifying. Making fun of a god in front of it's statue, you got to be kidding me.

The sound of the sky rumbling followed by a lions roar filled the silence.

'Go! I will help to make sure you have a safe journey' Amos stated and he clap his hand together. As he pulled his hands apart, Hieroglyphs in blow light glow and emerge from his palms. Wrapping themselves around Reyna and Will creating a black shroud.

'It's an invisibility spell, I understand that you don't want your friends to know you two were here so i'll keep my mouth shut about it when they come around. It will also help you to not be seen by the creatures, they have been rampaging after last night. I think we have a bigger problem then it seems right now' Amos stated. The lion roared again, this time added with people's screaming.

Reyna and Will quickly got on Guido, Amos snapped his finger and the door opened. Guido galloped out and soar into the sky. Down below Reyna and Will saw a giant Two headed lion fighting a giant cat lady in a green aura. From the corner of their eyes, they caught sight of Percy and the others running in to help.

'Come on.. To Arizona we go' Reyna stated. Guido neigh in response and went full speed ahead.

Percy's point of view.

'So care to share with us these friends of yours?' Piper asked as they sat in the black SUV. Unfortunately they were caught in a jam in the city.

'They were people me and Percy ran into a couple of years back.' Annabeth explained as she took out her phone. 'I'm still in contact with Sadie Kane, the girl whom I met. Percy met her older brother Carter Kane. They are powerful magicians in their region'

'Isn't using a phone now kind of dangerous?' Frank pointed out. Annabeth looked up from her text.

'Well it's kind of an emergency, besides Sadie had replied saying that she has taken the day off school to meet us. Both Carter and her. Well it's not like you guys don't use a phone when it is not summer' Annabeth stated. Piper laughed because it's true. Monsters don't really hunt them when it is not summer. So it is kinda safe to use it... I guess?

Percy and Annabeth shared their adventure with the Kanes in the SUV while Argus got them through the traffic. Story telling isn't bad since it helps to kill time and helps them to know kanes battle. Although their idea of meeting the Kanes isn't what they had in mind.

As the van drove pass the Central park, they were caught In another jam. It isn't traffic problem this time. People were running and screaming as they ran away from the park. The gang looked at each other and quickly got out. Argus was told to head back to camp half blood to help protect the camp. It was already in bad shape and they had to leave, no doubt they need all the people they need. Argus nodded as he ran a red light and did a quick U- turn and head back the direction they came in at twice the speed.

Adults and Children were running away from the park and ignoring the traffic law in the process. A giant Crocodile and a Griffin battling each other. At the side stood a boy fighting off storm spirits and smaller crocodile.

'You never mention about a giant animal fighting each other' Jason stated as they continue to get as close as they can. They had their weapons ready in their hands. Piper held onto Katoptris and another sword. Apparently after last night battle, the dagger had been calling out to Piper. Although it still doesn't show anymore vision after the war with Gaia, Piper just can't shake off the feeling that she should hold onto the it. Besides she has been practising with dual wielding now.

'Carter!' Percy yelled as soon as he recognize the boy fighting the _Ventis. _Carter dress in a regular jeans and a purple lakers shirt stood with his _Khopesh _swinging and hacking away.

'Percy! Don't Hurt the Griffin!' Carter yell as he stab a storm spirit but to no avail, the sword pass right through it. Jason quickly stepped in and threw his javelin at the storm spirit. It exploded right away.

'Hey kid help your pet cat here, we'll take care of the _Ventis. _Carter was sort of speechless as he quickly turn around and run straight at the giant Crocodile. He reached in the air and pulled out a rope. He threw it on the giant Crocodile as the rope enlarge and grew in length. Tying the snout of the Crocodile as the Griffin held it flat on the ground and stab it's beak into the creature. The crocodile stopped moving and shattered into clays.

Meanwhile Percy and the rest took care of the Ventis quickly. Since normal egyptian sword (even though it has some magic in it) doesn't work as well as Celestial bronze and Imperial Gold, Carter was only able to destroy the Ventis with his magic.

Once they were cleared Percy jogged up towards Carter. Everyone else follow suite and gather around.

Annabeth got a look at Carter and could tell he doesn't look like Sadie. His light brown skin was the number one thing she took notice of.

'No time, Sadie and the rest are in trouble!' Carter turn immediately and signalled his Griffin towards the east River. 'Freak go help them!'

Freak shriek ' FEEEEKK!' and took off quickly.

'Why didn't we just ride on him?' Piper questioned.

'Unless you want to be shredded by his wings then sure lets ride on him. Come on! Sadie is not far from here' Carter said and sprinted off with his bag. Percy followed without question, Annabeth looked at the group and shrugged. Following after Percy. As soon as they got close to the Brooklyn house ( as Carter calls it), the sound of a gigantic Lion roar filled the sky.

Bast was already in her Combat Magic Form fighting a the Two headed lion. Freak the Griffin was already assisting Bast in combat. On the ground Sadie and a whole other Trainees were blasting away smoky spinxs and scorpions. Oh and there are ground spirits.

Upon seeing a corn spirit Jason turn to look at piper, laughing to himself at the image of Piper with popcorn in her hair. Piper shot him a look as they ran towards the as she looked to the sky. A shadow flew over them quickly, but she waved it off thinking it could be some pigeon flying for it's feathers.

Immediately, the group fan out attacking the spirit. Hazel called upon Arion as she rode on him slashing and disappearing quickly. Frank morph into a Dragon and clawed at the Spinxs, earning a few _Woow_ from the magicians.

'The Corn said he makes a better salary spirit' Piper said which got the vegetable spirits to fight among themselves. 'Fight each other, they want to eat you!'

'Cheese Demons!' Yelled one of the trainee. Annabeth ran forward with her Ivory sword.

'Nice to see you again' came a girls voice next to Annabeth. She turn to see another blond girl with blue dyed hair, holding her staff with hieroglyphs on it.

'Sadie! It's great to see you again! Reunion later, Survival first!' Annabeth stated as Saddie nodded. Like they use to, Saddie did a quick chant and spew out a fire snake, coiling around the Cheese demons as Annabeth stabs them with her sword. Since it was a combination of Magic and her sword skill, the monsters went down pretty quickly.

Jason called forth a lighting strike against the Lion which sets it's mane on fire. It nearly Bast in the process. She leap back and hissed at Jason.

'Watch it!' She snarled. Jason stopped for a moment and put his hands up signalling _It won't happen again_.

But it was a needed distraction as the Griffin pin the lion down and Bast quickly stab her knives into the lion's head and watch it dissolve into nothing. Bast quickly return to her normal form and she rushes to clear out the others.

As soon as things were starting to look better, it got kinda worse. Kinda.

Piper regrouped with Annabeth and Sadie, helping them to clear off the cheese zombies. Then from the ground emerge a giant three headed snake with wings. If you think a cheese monster and exploding donkeys are terrifying, think again.

The flying three head dove straight at the girls.

'ANNABETH!' Percy yelled, the three girls quickly duck to the side. Piper and Sadie duck to the left while Annabeth alone duck to the right. Landing herself in between some cheese demons. The Snake soar into the sky and scan the filed.

From the river, a giant Serpent with a mummy face dove straight at the guys. Thanks to Percy's quick reflexes he grabbed Carter and dove to the side. Jason immediately took to the sky and dove down spearing the serpent into the ground. But the serpent was quick too, it rolled it's entire body to the side like how a plane would do during a manoeuvre. The Serpent whack Jason with it's tail and Jason flew straight into an empty warehouse.

Frank still in his dragon form breath fire on the serpent. Hazel rode quickly on Arion into the warehouse to help Jason.

The three headed snake spotted Annabeth running from the cheese demons and dove down to snake on her. No one was quick enough to help, Bast was too far to reach her in time. Percy had to watch in horror as the snake almost snack on Annabeth. Annabeth had to trip over some debris, she tried to get up but the snake was too fast.

'ANNABETH!' Percy yell even louder. Then from the shadows a man appeared and held his hands out. A big Ankh glowed blue in front of him. The snake dove into it and was immediately knock off course like it had been batted by a horrible baseball player going full strength.

As the smoke clear up, the man adjusted his suit and hat as he looked up at the three headed snake. As the snake recovered from the concussion, it flew straight at the man in the suit.

Just then the Griffin pin the snake into the ground. Sadie came up quickly and toss a rope and chanted. It grew and tied the wings and the heads of the snake. _ '_Uncle Amos! QUICK!'

the man smiled and pointed at the snake.

'_Ha-di! A-max!' _Amos said. The snake exploded and burned. Just then Frank was coiled by the serpent, his dragon roar caught everyone's attention.

Piper quickly ran up and yelled. 'RELEASE HIM!'

She pour so much of her emotion that every magician blasted spells on the poor Serpent. The Serpent loses it's grip on Frank and he quickly chewed hard into the flesh and flew off.

Lighting bolted down fast on the poor thing. Percy turned to see Jason being helped by Hazel. Their eyes met for a moment _Go for it bro_.

Percy raised his hands at the east river, willing the water to his command. Sure enough he conjured a giant water fist, the fist followed Percy's arm movement as he hammered the the serpent flat into the ground over and over again. All the magicians were amazed by the sight before them. Finally after forming the water into an oversize Riptide, he sliced the head off the serpent and it dissolve into nothing.

Annabeth quickly ran to Percy before he could collapse from pure exhaustion.

'Hey hey hey you did good.. now look at me' Annabeth quickly said keeping Percy from losing his conscience. Sure it drained him, but Annabeth just wanted to make sure he is okay.

'I'm HHUUUNNNGGGRRRYYY' Percy wailed so loudly his stomach growled equally loud. Annabeth laugh as she pulled her stupid boyfriend into a tight hug.

'Guys?!' Hazel called out. 'Jason is out cold!'

Piper quickly ran towards Hazel as they lay Jason on the floor. He had a nasty cut on his head but it doesn't require any stitching.

'Bring them into the house quickly! all of you' Amos instructed. The magicians worked quickly and brought everyone into the mansion. After half an hour the gang was settled at the house of life while one of the healers attend to Jason.

Carter, Sadie, Amos, Bast, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Percy sat at the dinning table which had been magically extended. Annabeth relate the whole incident to the Kanes and Bast, explaining the details and the prophecy. Amos had a really calm look on his face as he listen to the story.

'So Annabeth.. what you're saying is that one of your friend got captured in a sarcophagus by some smoke man? Leaving behind the a snake hieroglyph' Sadie summarised the story, she turn to look at Bast who was trying her best not to claw the table.

'And you came to us for help?' Carter continued looking at Percy who is currently busy munching on a chicken sandwich. Correction sandwiches.

'Yea.. and we know that Egyptian gods and our gods don't really have a good relationship after Cleopatra VII..' Piper said. Bast has started to dig her claws into the table.

'Please relax..' Piper said again this time with Charmspeak. Everyone around immediately relaxes including Bast.

'We're suspecting that one of your enemies is working with one of ours although we have zero idea on who it is... and why they would need Nico' Hazel frowned at the thought of Nico being captured again. Nico had been her source of support ever since she came back to the living. It was all because of Nico, that she got to have a second chance at life.

She took out the Stygian Iron Blade and laid it on the table hoping for some kind of hint or something to pop out. Carter lean over the table and examine the sword. He seen Stygian iron but never in that colour before.

Sadie was looking at Bast for some kind of explanation. But Amos spoke first instead.

'We destroyed that snake a few years back, it is rather impossible for it to come about again' Amos stated.

'It is rather possible actually, we faced a god name Kronos before. He was supposingly chopped up into million by the Big Three Gods. Jason, he is the son of Zeus, This dork over here is the son of Poseidon (Sadie giggled) and Nico a Son of Hades' Annabeth explained. ' Hazel here is the daughter of Pluto, Roman form of Hades... anyway back to the point. Kronos was unable to have his normal body but he manage to gain enough power to turn himself into a spirit. And eventually he convince one of my friend Luke. Who had pledge himself to Kronos loyalty and eventually Kronos possessed his body. '

'Just like the gods Hosting' Sadie muttered.

'But eventually, Luke manage to fight back the control and killed himself and Kronos to save the Gods. A Heroic sacrifice.' Annabeth said trying really hard to hold back a sob. Percy had to put down his sandwich and comfort Annabeth. Now that is 2000% a keeper.

'So you're saying that the Snake might have come back in the form of a spirit. Or he could be having someone to work for him' Amos said. Sadie and Carter looked at one another then they looked at Percy and Annabeth.

'Setne' the four of them spoke in unison.

Amos expression looked extremely grim and Bast snare at that name. Piper, Hazel and Frank were completely lost.

'erm who is this Set Neh guy?' Frank asked nervously. Despite him being Praetor he still shows some sign of intimidation.

'A complete dofus' Percy said.

'Dumb douche' Annabeth added.

'A complete idiot' Carter added.

'Oh he is just Impossible! The most embarrassing magician I ever known! He is so out of trend! He is like what? 50000 million years out of the trend? And his plans are so D rated! Hoping to become god using the power of the dead!? AGH! He is just so! SOO ! SOO HOPELESS!' Sadie exploded.

'Evil reputation compare to Vladimir' Bast added.

'The vampire?' Hazel asked.

'Ice cream man, equally hopeless I tell you! He may look and sound creepy but he is just beyond help I tell you' Sadie said and cross her arms.

'Whatever my niece said' Amos laughed then his expression became serious. ' He could be using your friend's body to over throw both the our gods. Carter where is that amulet?' Amos said.

Carter immediately pulled a box out of the air and opened it. 'Still here'

He close the box and pushed it back into the Duat.

'He could be planning to attack Ma'at first!' Bast stated. Then she looked outside, the set is setting. Amos noticed this too.

'We will continue this conversation in the morning, it is dangerous to speak of this at night' Amos said as he stood up. 'Make yourself at home, Carter, Sadie you will need to share rooms, there isn't enough to go around'

'Sure' Sadie sounded pretty excited. As she pulled Annabeth and the girls upstairs. Probably once in a very long time she got to experience a slumber party as they called it here in America. Probably she didn't get to try it.

Carter gestured for the guys to follow him to the basket ball court on the second level. As the boys always do as the evening draw closer. Oh did I forgot to mention that Khufu was already playing with the ball in the room?

'Okay so you girls can use the spare room over there and one of you will have to share my room. Since the bed is only enough to fit two people' Sadie explained pointing to the room at the end of the hall way. 'Amos will have to expand the mansion when he isn't so tired'

'I'll share with Sadie' Annabeth said. ' Do you girls want to hang around or something?'

'Sounds great but er can I check on Jason first?' Piper asked.

'Sure.. if I am right he should be that room right over there' Sadie said pointing towards the opposite end of the hall. Piper thank her and walked towards the room checking on her boyfriend.

Jason had a wrapped forehead with hieroglyph written on it. It glowed blue as it worked it's magic. Piper walked in and smiled at the sight that her boyfriend was actually snoring. Even though he is unconscious.

'Get better soon.. see you in the morning' Piper said as she kissed Jason's temple and left the room. She met Frank on the way to Sadie's room, Frank apparently decided to sit out for the game after being pressured to shape shift into many different animals. Frank is sharing the room with Jason, which gave Piper some sort of comfort that someone will watch Jason.

Back in Sadie's room.

'Wow.. you guys have such awesome powers' Sadie complained.

'It really isn't much, you have yet to see the real power of awesomeness' Piper said as she recall Leo and his crazy pyrotechnic abilities.

'But what do you think the line meant by _Reunited with the lost?'_ Piper asked. It has been quite a while since they discussed about the prophecy. This one had been slightly easier to decipher, as they knew about the last two line. Hazel has been sensitive to the subject about Nico.

'No idea.. probably someone from long ago or something.. none of us have a clue' Annabeth stated.

'Or it could be us reaching Ra again.. a few years back he went back to the heavens to retire or something after we kick our enemies butt' Sadie suggested.

'Could be a point.. well the prophecies does go both way for us.. and I think I understand the part about _Strengthen and Forge Bonds. _ It refers to us and your people' Annabeth said.

'True enough but I don't really care about the past' Sadie said. Hazel looked up and back down at the sword. Sadie doesn't know about Hazel and her life.

'So.. can you guys tell me more about your friend?' Sadie asked. Hazel gripped the sheathed sword tight upon hearing that question.

'His name is Nico Di Angelo.. he is also my Brother' Hazel said.

'Oh yea.. Annabeth explained about the half sibling things.. sorry.. shouldn't have brought that up' Sadie apologized.

'It's alright' Hazel sight.

'It's all my fault' Piper sight as well. ' If I didn't got caught by the mummies, we probably won't have to go on this stupid quest now. Mr D could have gone supernova at the camp and save the camp.. it's all my fault'

'Piper we've been through this.. it wasn't your fault the camp got invaded.. Nico saved you on his own choice. I'll do the same if I was in his shoe..' Hazel said resting a hand on Piper's.

Piper sighted again as she hugged the pillow. 'I know.. but I still feel guilty about it..i wish I can apologise to him'

'Save it for when we save him' Hazel said ' lets get some sleep'

Sadie didn't mind the idea for them sleeping in one room. She rolled out the extra blankets on the floor like how the Japanese Futons. She grabbed some extra pillows and laid them. The girls took some cushions laid them around the blanket. After they took a night shower, the girls exchange some stories about their lives while their hair dries off. You should seen the reaction when Sadie found out about Hazel and Nico being from the past and Piper's dad was Tristan McLean.

Sadie actually shrugged off the idea of using the ivory headrest. It was worth a risk for one night. Only that she had a travel with her _Ba._ Not again.. Sadie thought to herself.

Unknown to her everyone else involved in the quest had the same dream.

Matt- No Leo Is not dead my friend. Have you read the Blood of Olympus? It's kinda of my own continuation for the series. :D So stay tune to Leo's appearance. It will be kind late into the story but yea, you will just have to be Patient my friend.

The Twelve Olympian - Thanks for the info man! I didn't get the chance to buy the E-book but i will probably do so soon enough. Why can't they just publish it..

im-a-troll - It that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing? I think it's an awesome obsession you have there.


End file.
